


the two of us combined

by ninwrites



Series: nin’s follower celebration [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (except Magnus who has powers), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, But Also Fun, Gift Fic, Less than 1K, M/M, Short & Sweet, a little messy too tbh, detective alec, for my babi, superhero magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: alec thinks that magnus’ cape is a little ... ostentatious





	the two of us combined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annplanet/gifts).



> this is one scene of a WIP superhero, which I’m posting for my darling [Ann's](https://mobile.twitter.com/annplanet8) (the rest will come ... one day) 
> 
> title from a [rupi kaur](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2b/b8/67/2bb867ccfe5401931f83cd08b3ba3ca3.jpg) poem: all mistakes within this are mine
> 
> — 
> 
> to my darling Ann, my magnus, my babi and my ocean-loving star: it can be argued that my days have only been brightened since meeting you, and I count myself lucky every day since we started talking, because I can’t imagine how boring my days would be without your love (and endless attacks) 
> 
> you really are the magnus to my alec, and I can only wish to be as heart-eyes as my canon-counterpart because it’s what you deserve <3

On reflection, Magnus can admit that the cape is a little extra, but it adds a sense of flair (because the moniker of ‘The High Warlock of Brooklyn’ clearly isn’t dramatic enough) and it’s a beautiful colour, a deep royal purple that shimmers when he moves, mimicking flight; not to mention how well it works with the semi-subtle bisexual colour-board he’s got going on, his manifested powers a brilliant cobalt blue that spark like embers, the embellishments of his primarily dark costume, a dusty lavender pink.

He’s spent a lot of time crafting his costume, but apparently, he’s one of few with the opinion that it works.

Alexander Lightwood - _Detective_ Alexander Lightwood, that is - is of the very firm and sardonic opinion that Magnus’ cape would be much better used as a tablecloth, which is quite unfair, because the good detective is exceptionally brilliant, and impossibly gorgeous, and Magnus doesn’t want to throw away something good on semantics.

Not that they’ve been dating for long that is; they’re a few weeks shy of three months, which is considerate, but not significant enough for words such as _love_ \- of course, Magnus has to do things backwards, such is why Alec knows his superhero identity, although the crossed lines of their respective roles in society do lead towards some level of transparency.

Nowadays, when _the High Warlock_ , drops criminals on the NYPD’s doorstep from time to time, and flirts with the good detective at any chance available, all he gets is a fond eye-roll and the promise that things will be discussed _later_.

Magnus has come to enjoy the idea of _later_ , quite a lot.

Still, he has a lot of respect for Alec, and his career, which is why it’s so baffling to him that Alec doesn’t seem to extend the same - that is, with regards to Magnus’ costume.

“It’s not practical,” Alec claims, the first time that Magnus asks. It was the third time that Alec had stayed the night in a row, not that Magnus was keeping track of course, and the first that Magnus’ costume had been brought up.

Alec putters around the kitchen, setting up the coffee machine to brew, as though he hadn’t just offended Magnus’ entire sense of style and finesse. In response, Magnus flicks his cape out, making sure the ends flair and a tiny sweep of wind carries off the end, hitting Alec square against his behind.

He glances over his shoulder, expression deadpan for everything but the spark in his forest eyes. “Was that necessary?”

“Were your comments?” Magnus replies, quirking an eyebrow before turning his attention to the frayed stitches of his cape - he prefers to fix his fabric by hand, rather than with magic, because he can trust his own touch a little more than his powers.

“I was just making an observation,” Alec points out, stirring sugar into his, and then Magnus’ mugs. “What if you have to, I don’t know, chase a guy into an elevator or something and your cape gets trapped? Or someone stands on the end and trips you over? It just doesn’t make any sense to me.”

Magnus stares at the frazzled edges, unable to think past the underlying care in Alec’s nonchalant tone. He’s never told anybody about this side of himself before, not somebody he’s romantically interested in, and the waters he’s treading are calm, for the moment, but a slight change in wind could send everything crashing to the shore.

He really, really likes Alec. And he gets the feeling, that Alec really likes him back. The last thing he wants to do is ruin that.

“I’m sorry if I upset you,” Alec carefully rounds the bench, coffee mugs in hand. “I just, keeping people out of danger is my job, saving lives is what I do for a living, what you do for the sake of being good, and selfless, and I don’t want you to end up hurt because you’re flashing around a fancy cape.”

Magnus curls his hand into his palm, glancing sideways at Alec, heart thundering behind his ribs. Surely it’s too early for conversations like this? For bearing his heart so openly?

“You may have a point,” Magnus admits, after a moment, feeling a little unsteady on his feet. Alec offers him his mug, a plain white porcelain background with _bi bi bi_ detailed in the sexuality’s respective colours. Magnus sips thoughtfully from his mug. “Perhaps the cape is a little over-the-top … any alternative ideas? I quite like the name I’ve made for myself…”

Alec steps closer, wrapping a comforting arm around Magnus’ waist. “Perhaps,” He presses a kiss to Magnus’ collarbone, where it’s peeking out from his cobalt robe. “And this is just an idea, I’m no expert here, but maybe this is a perfect chance to, show off your assets a little.”

“My assets?” Magnus inclines his head to the side, grinning in kind with Alec’s. “Any particular ones in mind?”

Alec hums, pressing another kiss to the column of Magnus’ neck, then one to the underside of his jaw. “I can think,” He murmurs, hand straying lower. “Of a few, just off the top of my head.”

That day is the first time Magnus leaves the house without his cape, but in fairness, despite the wonder of his powers he is only human, and as such he does have his limitations; limitations which tend to coincide with the proximity of his boyfriend, and the amount of clothes aforementioned boyfriend is wearing.

Much like a graph, the less clothes, the less self-restraint. It’s simple maths.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (i don't know, either...)
> 
> once again, I wish the best birthday ever to my lovely Ann <3
> 
> links - for those interested:
> 
> twitter: [ninwrites](https://mobile.twitter.com/ninwrites) for fic stuff/updates/snippets + [malteser_24](https://mobile.twitter.com/malteser_24) for general fandom mess + small threads  
> tumblr: I've recently moved accounts - now, I have a writing tumblr, which you can find [here](https://ninwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Nin ❤


End file.
